Turbochargers are used extensively in modem diesel engines to improve fuel economy and minimize noxious emissions. Traditionally a turbocharger comprises a turbine wheel in a chamber within a turbine housing, a compressor wheel and housing, and a central cast bearing housing for journaling a shaft which connects the compressor and turbine wheels. The turbine wheel rotates when driven by exhaust gasses from an internal combustion engine and causes the compressor wheel to rotate and compress air for delivery to the engine at a rate that is greater than the rate the engine can naturally aspirate. The turbocharger pressure output is a function of component efficiencies, mass flow through the turbine and compressor and the pressure drop across the turbine.
A VNT typically comprises a substantially cylindrical piston received within the turbine housing concentrically aligned with the rotational axis of the turbine. The piston is longitudinally movable to set the area of the inlet nozzle to the turbine from the volute so as to modulate the performance of the turbocharger for different operating conditions. The piston is moved by an actuator which is usually pneumatically operated and which is attached to the turbine housing by a bracket. It is necessary to calibrate the actuator when it is fitted.
Traditionally a VNT is calibrated using two fixed end points with a manually adjustable connecting rod and end. The rod and end is held in place by a locknut and the actuator assembly is held by two bolts and nuts. Conventional parts of a VNT are difficult to fit and adjust in confined spaces, and the manual calibration process reduces assembly line productivity, increases costs and tends to be relatively unreliable.
There is a need for a more robust actuator design and calibration process to enable automatic calibration and compact turbocharger installations, as well as to increase assembly line productivity and reduce the cost of an actuator. It is also desirable to make the calibration process more reliable and reduce the warranty returns, for example for loss of calibration.